Lost in White
by ShiniBarton
Summary: Zexion knows exactly what he wants for his birthday from his lover. -YAOI-


Lost in White

--

Rating: M (yaoi, PWP, OOCness, slash)

Pairing: 6/1; Zexion x Xem

Summary: Zexion knows exactly what he wants for his birthday from his lover. -YAOI-

Disclaimer: I no own.

Author's Note: Like I said in my profile, I've been busy with exams these past few days, so it'll probably be a bit before I finish Ch. 9 of 'Devilish'. In the meanwhile, I'll give you some other smut to pass the time. Enjoy.

--

SB

* * *

_I'm hungry_

_Hungry for your body_

_With a side of whipped cream_

_Maybe chocolate on your tan skin_

--

I was honestly surprised when the Superior told me I could have whatever I wanted for my birthday. There was only one thing that I truly wanted, and he knew exactly what it was.

"I want to top you," I smirked.

He wanted to retort, but the words got stuck in his throat. Being a man of his word, I knew he wouldn't take his words back.

I licked my lips when he blushed and looked away. Prideful, stubborn, and still adorable in a way. An odd mix, but it works for him.

--

_Relax and take it slow_

_Feel my lips caress your skin_

_The heat of our bodies_

_And how much I want you_

--

I waited for night to come so I could unwrap my present. My lover was all I could think about. I bought some handcuffs and chocolate syrup for the occasion. The chocolate would compliment the taste of his skin wonderfully. It excited me to think I would be his first, just like he was mine. Finally, around 10 o'clock, I went to his room.

--

_So much I want to do to you_

_You're shivering and anxious_

_Still your body is lusty_

_As it asks me for a kiss_

--

He blushed like mad when he saw me. I kissed Xemnas hard and pushed him back on the bed. He was only wearing some black baggy sweatpants, which made my job of stripping him easier. I quickly tossed them away and discarded my own clothing as well. Then I handcuffed him to the headboard and grabbed the chocolate syrup.

--

_Your body is beautiful_

_Sweet and ready to sample _

_Your chocolate-covered nipples_

_Are my favorite nighttime treat_

--

I poured chocolate from his neck to his hardening erection. My tongue slowly lapped up every drop. Xemnas was breathing hard and his eyes were shut. When I licked up his cock, however, they popped open wide. I sucked him clean and tortured him, trying to wring my name from his luscious lips.

"Ahh, good... Zexion_, yes..."_

I shivered and stroked my cock a little harder.

--

_Let me hear your impassioned voice_

_Moan a little louder for me_

_Your voice is husky and deep_

_It makes me lose my mind_

--

I grabbed the lube from the night stand and uncapped it, coating three of my fingers.

"Relax, Xemnas," I whispered, kissing his inner thigh. I slid one finger in slowly and he hissed. I wiggled it around until he had relaxed a bit before adding the second. Xemnas shivered and exhaled deeply. I could gradually feel him relax and started rocking into my fingers a little. I slipped in the third and licked my lips, ready for the heat that would swallow me whole.

--

_Are you ready for me, love?_

_Do you want me inside you now?_

_You gasp when I push inside_

_And moan when I'm all the way in_

--

I slicked myself up generously and pushed his legs open a little wider. I placed the tip of my cock at his entrance and slowly pushed myself inside, groaning lowly at the feeling. It was hot, and suffocating in a pleasurable way.

"How does it feel?" I asked, using all of my restraint to keep still.

"Not bad," Xemnas murmured. "Better than I thought..."

I nodded and started to thrust slowly. Xemnas groaned huskily and I bit my lip. He was incredibly sexy when he was submissive.

"More..." he purred, piercing me with those golden eyes.

--

_You feel wonderful around me_

_Tight and begging for more_

_I can only comply_

_When I see your face contorted with lust_

--

I was slamming my hips into my lover, gasping his name under my breath. Xemnas' rich voice was crying out in passion and bliss.

"So close... stroke me harder, _yes_..."

I brushed against his sweet spot again and he growled, climaxing and tossing his head back. The lovely sight of him disoriented in ecstasy made me release as well, marking his insides as my private property.

--

_You cry out and release_

_Your body convulses and trembles_

_As you reach the blinding light_

_You're lost in the world of white_

* * *

Tell me what you think! XD

--

SB


End file.
